spider_manfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prey vs Predator
'''Prey vs. Predator '''is first episode of The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3. Plot It has been a month since the “death” of Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin. Harry is still dating Gwen and Peter is feeling alone and continues to support Aunt May with a constant feeling of dread. While out on patrol Spider-Man stops burglers at a bank and heads to school. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, A man knocks on the door to the office of J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. It is after hours, with the light in Jameson's office being the only one on. The man slowly opens the door, revealing himself to be a small man, wearing a light blue shirt with green jacket and dark green trousers hello? I'm M-M-Mac Gargan, the private investigator. You-you wanted to meet me sir?" the small man asked the one sitting in the chair behind the desk in the office, sitting in the shadow."Yes Gargan, I require your services for a little experiment of mine" he said."Experiment? Like what?" Gargan replied and asked back to the man."Call it, the Revenge of J. Jonah Jameson" the man said, sitting forward and moving into the light to reveal a smirking J. Jonah Jameson. Meanwhile at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, walking down the hallway and chatting with their friends. Peter Parker walks out after everyone else, sliding his books into his schoolbag, making sure not to hit and damage his web shooters hiding in there. The last thing he wanted was one going off and sending webbing out, a huge sign that Pete was the wall crawler; but thankfully that situation did not happen. Peter looked up to see Liz at her locker, putting her books into it. He slowly walked over to her, wondering what the best thing to say to her was. He tried to apologize to her but Liz shouted loudly before storming off, closely followed by Sally Avril who uttered a "You go girl" as she and the others passed by Peter, laughing at him, most of them feel a bit bad for him. Peter sighed and slowly made his way outside to find somewhere to sit and eat his lunch. When he arrived outside, he found Gwen Stacy sitting alone at a table eating her lunch. Pete took his lunch bag that Aunt May had made out of his bag and sat down beside, placing his bag down on the table sitting with Gwen, Harry and Mary Jane. He soon tell Harry that it wasn't Spider-Man's fault, it was the Green Goblin's and he barely argeed with him. Also, Harry told his friends that Roderick Kingsley comes to Oscorp to buy it from Emily Osborn. Elsewhere, Silvermane's still in jail, but Silver Sable is plotting to break him out. Meanwhile, Mac Gargan was also alone at a table, as across the city at Empire State University's lab, once owned by Curt Connors and now owned by Miles Warren, Gargan is strapped to the table with high tech machinery all around him. Gargan is wearing a baggy, green suit with a long, cybernetic tail like part at the back of it. "M-M-Mister Jameson, this isn't what I signed on for?" he said as Jameson and Miles Warren stood behind protective walls and glass, with Warren at the controls of the machinery in the room with Gargan. "Relax Macky, can I call you Macky? This will be all over in 12.4 seconds, and then I'll have...I mean, we'll have what we want. Don't you wanna be something more than a pathetic private inspector and instead help put an end to New York's greatest threat, Spider-Man!" Jameson bellowed into a microphone that went into the room Gargan was in."Spider-Man? I would love to get revenge on him for what he did to Osborn. Thanks to the wall crawler, I never got the check Osborn was going to send me. Thanks to Spider-Man, I never got paid!" Gargan shouted back. "Well, sit there and do what I say and you'll get what you are owed. Now doc, what are you going to do to make my test subject as powerful as Spider-Man?" Jameson asked Warren. "Well, to start, we'll be infecting his body with scorpion DNA. After deconstructing Conner's research on super spiders, thanks to the money you paid me to continue my research, I was able to combine certain traits from certain scorpions to help make our spider slayer" Warren replied."Why a scorpion? Why not make him release a powerful bug spray or something?" Jameson asked, laughing at his own joke."The scorpion is the natural predator of the spider, and is larger and far more powerful. It was the same traits as the spider, being able to stick to walls, but has greater speed, agility and strength. The tail of the scorpion, the stinger, is capable of releasing a deadly poison, but our scorpion will produce an acid that will rip through Spider-Man's webbing, evan shoot low density of plasma blasts and Our scorpion will have a retractale steel bladed stinger. The tail is powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back of the suit, like Dr. Octavius' arms, it allows the tail whip at speeds over 50 feet per second. finally it's armored with circular plates". The suit he is poorly wearing will fit his new and powerful body and will protect him as well. Spider-Man will be no match". "Great, now let's get this thing started!" Jameson shouted with joy as Warren began to press buttons on the controls, making a robotic arm with a needle containing the scorpion DNA go towards Gargan."Wait, wait a second! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" he shouted, but it was no use as the needle injected the DNA into Gargan. Slowly, his body began to grow and the sound of bones braking and growing could be heard as Gargan's body began to glow, filling out his suit, making it fit tighter to the muscles that grew out from his scrawny body. The power pack on his back began to flow into the stinger. The straps holding down Gargan snapped, releasing Gargan. His now long tail swung violently, breaking the equipment and making fires in the room, which were put out as foam from fire extinguishers in the walls came out and dowsed the flame. Smoke filled the room as Gargan stopped screaming. "Gargan?" Jameson said into the microphone and waited for a reply. Suddenly, a green sludge hit the protective wall and glass and started to eat away at it. It dissolved the wall entirely, making a large hole. At the top of the hole, Gargan, now taller, bigger and stronger, climbed around the ceiling and then dropped down in front of Warren and Jameson. "Not Gargan, Scorpion. And I am ready!" Spider-Man was swingging by the building until a tail smacked him and fell on a rooftop. "Oh, man..that hed to hurt" "Hello, Spider-Man!" "Who do you suposed to be? Tailing Terry?" "The name is Scorpion, you freak" Scorpion and Spider-Man battle through a building and a parkin lot. Scorpion defeats Spider-Man and suddenly, he soon realizes the experiment later came to affect his mind also began to believe that his Scorpion suit was stuck to his body. He soon belives that Jameson is the one who did this "That loud-mouth jerk! HE TRICKED MEEEEEE!!!!" He soon left Spidy and went to the Bugle after, that Peter went to Mr. Jameson. At the bugle, Jonah was wonder " Ha! the Scorpion has ended the Web slinger and...Huh" the place was shaking when Scorpion burst through the elevator doors and shouted "Jameson! I'm gunna kill you!!" he walks into Jonah's office "Gargan what is the mening of..Ugh!( choak hold by Scorpion's hand)" "Shut your fat mouth! You tricked me of wearing this suit and you never warned me it would never come off?!" Ned walks up "Hey, buddy, put him.." "SHUT UP!!!" he swats him with his tail and threw him through the glass and into a desk "Ugh!!" Then tells Jonah "You and me are going on a little trip!" "To where?!" "You'll find out when we get there, now shut you cake hole!" He jumped out the wind and carried off with Jonah. A few hours later, Peter got to the Bugle and saw Ned unconciouse and badley hurt evan Jonah's office is trashed "Fosswell, What just happend here?" "Pete, some guy in a Scorpion costume took J.J. and ran off!" "What about Ned?" Betty tells him "Don't worry about him, i just called an ambulence." Peter turns into Spider-Man and went to find Jonah. While finding him he said "I Can't believe i'm saving the guy who hates Spider-Man. But, he's still my boss when o put it that way." Meanwhile, in the Ravencroft cafeteria, Eddie Brock was sitting with his new roommate Cletus Kassidy "You're crazy, Brock! And this is coming from me" "I'm telling you - we're Venom!!!" "Oh, please! Venom's, like, twice your size!" "I've already explained this: my other enhances all my natural abilities - and size!" "You mean the alien? Y'know, I met an alien once! He was from Europe! (laughs)" "You're so annoying" Then Dr. Ashley. He swung by Midtown High and heard that Scorpion took Liz Allen as Spidy knows that Scorp is after him. He Saw Liz tied to railroad tracks by Scorpion "Save big mouth, or her! Your choice freak!!" then he ran off with Jonah, a train was coming the Spider-Man saved Liz. After that, Scorpion got away and in order to know where 's going, he reveal his identity to Liz "Petey, Your Spider-Man?!" "I'm sorry, Liz it's not what you think. I had a resposiblity to protect people. It's a long story but it's not important right now. Where is taking him?" "Wait let me think. oh, Yes along the way Scorpion said he is going to throw him off the highest building in the city." "Hmm point of veiw, point of.. Of course! The Empire State Building! Thanks Liz, and please don't tell anyone." "Okey" "Thank, go to safty and call the cops" "Petey" Spider-Man and looks back for a second "Becareful" "Sure thing". Everyone sees Scorpion crawling up the tallest building in New York with Jonah Jameson wrapped in his tail "Gargan, Macky, come on, can't we talk about this!" "There's nothing to talk about, You ruined MY LIFE! Oh, and don't blame this one on the web-head, you did this, and now your're going to pay!" They both got to the top of the building and dropped Jonah and grabbed his collor and prepares to drop him off the high building. George Stacy, Stan Carter and Jean DeWolff came to arrest him "Freeze!" "Gargan, put down Mr. Jame..." Scorpion shoots a plasma blast from his tail as a warning "You stay out of this, Stacy!" DeWolff got closer and Scorpion warned her "One more step, or loud mouth here going to be the worse splat all over the pavement! After all, he made me this way. Admit it!" "Alright, alright i get it!! I'm so sorry Gargan!!" Gargan didn't care and drops Jameson. Luckley Spider-Man cought J.J. in time and dropped him next to Captain Stacey. "Whoe, are trying make Picklepuss end up like king kong?" Characters Main Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Eddie Brock *Mary Jane *Gwen Stacey *Harry Osborn *J. Jonah Jameson Supporting Characters *May Parker *Flash Thompson *Sha Shan Nguyen *Liz Allen *Glory Grant *Kenny "King" Kong *Randy Robertson *Sally Avril *Fredwick Fosswell *Betty Brant *Ned Leeds *Robbie Robertson *Ashley Kafka Villains *Mac Gargan/Scorpion (First appearence) *Miles Warren *Cletus Cassidy Trivia Category:Episodes